1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to designing program and method of a financial article for automatically designing the financial article such as an insurance or the like in accordance with needs of an individual customer and to a computer-readable recording medium in which a financial article automatic designing program is stored. More particularly, the invention relates to designing program and method of a financial article for obtaining a necessary compensation amount on the basis of attribute information of an individual customer by converting a recognition degree for a risk of an individual customer into a numerical value and designing an optimum insurance article or the like which satisfies the necessary compensation amount and to a recording medium in which a financial article designing program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Hitherto, when an insurance is sold by an insurance company, a life plan of an individual customer is presumed at the time of subscription for the insurance and a necessary compensation amount and an insurance article are designed on the basis of the presumed life plan.
As an automatic design of such an insurance article, for example, there is an automatic designing method of an optimum insurance based on an individual life plan disclosed in JP-A-8-237159. According to such a method, an optimum combination of insurance articles such as permanent life insurance, standard flat term insurance, and special contract of a family income insurance is accurately, promptly, and automatically designed on the basis of a life plan which is peculiar to an individual and has been presumed in accordance with an individual life style of the individual.
However, in the insurance article designed on the basis of the individual life plan, uncertainty such as a future life event is included. Even if the article is sold with a consent of the individual customer, there are the following problems:    I. Since consciousness of subscription recognition by the living person himself is not considered, a possibility that an insurance article is designed one-sidedly by the insurance company is high.    II. Since an uncertain future life event is incorporated, a possibility that unnecessary compensation for the future is included is high.    III. Since a future life plan is designed, a large amount of personal qualitative attribute information is necessary.    IV. Since a time base such as a subscription recognition change of the living person is lacking from a time point of subscription, the insurance article can easily become inflexible.    V. In spite of a fact that the insurance is based on the uncertain life event, the living person falls into a delusion that it is the optimum insurance upon subscription.    VI. Since it is complicated to revise the insurance design halfway on the basis of a change in personal life event, a possibility that the compensation includes an excessive surplus amount and a premium is comparatively high is high.    VII. Since the subscription consciousness of the living person himself is not visualized, a possibility that, even if the insurance company explains sufficiently, the person carries insurance without much satisfaction is high.    VIII. Since uncertain events have already been included at the time of subscription, it is difficult for the living person to determine the timing suitable to revise the insurance design.    IX. Since special contracts such as permanent life insurance with term, pension, and the like are one-sidedly proposed by the insurance company, it is hard to know whether the article to be subscribed at present is optimum or not.    X. It is difficult to understand paying conditions for benefit for an accident, a sickness, death, and the like even if the subscriber reads the stipulation.
As for the above problems, since a number of indefinite factors are included in the life plan at the time of subscription, a gap occurs between the life plan and an actual life with the elapse of time. To prevent such a drawback, although a life designing tool for more accurately constructing a life plan exists, it is almost impossible to design an insurance article in which the gap between the life plan and the actual life is eliminated.